Demons
by Cithariza
Summary: A/U Everybody has their demons with whom they must wrestle.  When Robin encounters a person from his past, he will stop at nothing to get his revenge. Even if it means hurting the ones he loves the most.


**A/N: Hi all! I should be working on Iso, but I'm having a hard time figuring out how to format it. I'll try to have something up by next week. But until then, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I only felt numbness as I roughly collided against the concrete pavement. The deadening feeling permeated throughout my entire being, like a ripple in the water. But where a drop of water causes the rippling effect, the source of the sensation I currently experienced was a bullet. A single bullet wound to the chest.<p>

Erratically, I began to breathe as if I had just ran five miles, but I couldn't fill my lungs with the oxygen I knew I so desperately needed. Shakily, I gingerly placed my hand on top of my chest. Immediately, my hand became sticky from the blood that oozed out of my wound. Even though it was night, and the waning moon was unable to provide adequate lighting, I knew I was losing blood at a dangerously rapid rate.

The sound of footsteps grew louder as he walked toward me. He lightly kicked my foot and grunted when I let out a pained yelp. A bright light was shone in my eyes, and for a moment its dazzling rays temporarily blinded me. Once I regained my sight, I noticed that my soon-to-be-murderer had a smirk on his face.

"A bit young for the business, aren't you kid?"

I was too lightheaded from all the blood loss to formulate a response. Hazily, I noticed that his right arm was stretched clear across his torso, cradling his left arm. I felt years upon years worth of dormant ire ignite at this site. This wasn't supposed to happen. He should be the one on the ground, not me. I should be the victorious one, not him. For six long years I trained, and yet I failed completely.

More than anything I wanted to get on my feet and snap his neck, but I had no strength left. Instead, I did the only thing I could do: cry. I didn't want them to come out, but I was no longer in control: the angry tears slowly streamed down my face. The man's lips stretched out even further when he saw this, his smirk now wide.

"Don't worry kid," he exclaimed as if he were trying to comfort me, "It'll be over before long. The police will ID your body and you'll be back with mommy and daddy real soon. I'm sure they'll have a nice funeral planned for you. Lots of pretty flowers and whatnot."

It was then that I realized: he didn't even know. I've spent the last six years obsessing over this man and he didn't even understand who I was or why I had confronted. My whole life was nothing more than a faded memory to him. And now, my death will become another one for his wicked collection. My existence meant nothing. _I _was worthless, valueless. I wanted to believe this was a horrible memory, but I knew it wasn't. I was dying in vain.

Loud sounds boomed unexpectedly pierced through the still night. I couldn't tell where, for a deafening roar started in my ears. It was becoming harder and harder to focus, and I was barely lucid enough to see my assailant flee the shipyard we were in.

I soon found myself drifting in and out of reality. Though I tried to remain awake, it was pointless; my weariness was much too great. The end was quickly approaching; I could feel it. During my last moments of consciousness, a sudden flood of memories rushed into my mind, replaying how I came to be in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a ridiculously short chapter, but it should lengthen by the next chapter (from here on out, most of the chapters will be in flashback, leading to where Robin is in this first chapter). But besides from its brevity, did you guys like the chapter? Do you think this is worth continuing? I accept critiques. I really want to improve so any tips or suggestions would be amazing!**

**Oh, and did you guys know that there's a Young Justice blog? The creator of this blog asked me to share the link with you: ****yjcave. blogspot .com (no spaces between the words).** **Check it out if you like, it has a lot of good stuff on there: different peoples' fan art, fanfiction, Young Justice updates, etc. **


End file.
